


Sticky, Sticky

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd, spidergyu, when did i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Sunggyu works for the Daily Bugle as a photographer, but he also works as a crime fighting superhero, if anyone wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky, Sticky

Sunggyu had saved the day. Again. But what is new. He just managed to catch some fools who tried robbing a bank. Easy job for someone who got in an accident back in high school, only to wake up one day with abilities similar to that of a spider—you know like scale walls and generate webs. Yeah, stuff like that.

Kim Sunggyu works for the Daily Bugle as a photographer, but he also works as a crime fighting superhero, if anyone wants to know. They have given him many names, but the one that he preferred was Spiderman, and so it was that. With his ‘enhanced senses’, he was able to help people who needed it—and if you really ask him, the feeling of being able to help the town is wonderful and he loves it.

There is also another thing that he loves, and it comes in the name of Nam Woohyun, his neighbor. Nam Woohyun, who is also the most popular boy in school, the president of the theatre club. Nam Woohyun, whose looks might surpass that of a celebrity (Sunggyu might have been exaggerating on this one, but everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion). Sunggyu had known him since forever, and half that time he started falling hard for the other. It was inevitable.

Tonight is the night where Sunggyu had decided that he will talk to Woohyun. Hopefully he does not chicken out so he can finally tell the shorter male his feelings. So after submitting his latest work to his boss (which is a picture of him—as Spiderman—catching the robbers from earlier) to which the superior highly approved of, he gathered his things and went straightly to Woohyun’s workplace, a diner not too far from the Daily Bugle.

He goes inside and sits on one of the booths. Woohyun is still waiting another table and it won’t take long until he goes to notice the brown haired male.

“Good day sir, what would you like to—oh Sunggyu!” Woohyun’s face brightens up when he sees the other, eyes forming into crescents and a smile on his lips. Sunggyu’s hands starts to sweat profusely under the table now.

“Hi.” Sunggyu shyly says.

“What are you doing here? It’s late afternoon.” Woohyun looks at the clock to check then nods.

“I’m kind of hoping you could go out for dinner with me later?” he asks, scratching his head. Woohyun squints his eyes at the other for a millisecond then laughs a bit.

“So cute, of course I’d like to go out for dinner. Who am I to turn down free food?” he laughs, his canines slightly showing. It was one of the things Sunggyu had fallen for.

“Okay well I’ll just pick you up later—“

“Cool. I'm going to the theater later for practice, so you can just go pick me up there." he says cheerily. He works as a stage actor aside from working as a waiter, besides it's something that he really wants to do. 

He heads home after that to get himself prepared, both physically and mentally. He stares at the box in his palm. If Woohyun accepts his love for him, then he’d give him this necklace he had worked for. Sunggyu can’t even bear to think of the other rejecting him (even though the chances are high because really, he's just plain 'ol Sunggyu)—he refuses to because the moment he does, he thinks he’ll just throw up or something.

He is already on the way to the restaurant when he feels something. A crime, near him. He isn’t sure yet but there is screaming of protests and he senses something cold, a metal. So there is a possible involvement of a gun or a knife. He looks at his clock. He can go and help the said individual but he’ll run late. 

He chews on his lower lip, obviously torn. In the end he dashes for an empty alleyway and emerges out in a familiar blue and red suit. He spots the problem after flinging around for a while. It’s in downtown, and someone is being held as hostage.

What he didn’t expect was that this rescue operation would lead to another, and so an hour later found himself stuck in another situation that requires him to save another person again.

He worries in his head, a lot. The moment the police finally got the culprit handcuffed he quickly left the scene, hoping that there won’t be another problem. He was already late for Christ’s sake. He prays that Woohyun is still there, that he wouldn’t think that he was ditched or something.

But when Sunggyu arrives outside the theater, there is no sign of Woohyun there. He fishes out his phone from his pocket but the latter won’t answer. He had seen Sungyeol, one of Woohyun's co-actors, but the tall guy said that Woohyun left an hour ago after waiting for so long. 

So much for being a super hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for glad eonni, who came up with this idea of sunggyu being spiderman;/ happy birthday! i hope i didn't fail orz


End file.
